


The general lack of ideas Part 2

by Readeroftheinternet



Series: A lack of sleep can't stop me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeroftheinternet/pseuds/Readeroftheinternet





	The general lack of ideas Part 2

This is not a test of the emergency broadcast system. Please stay in your home until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation with government agents. Your next of kin will be informed of your death if the situation arises.


End file.
